


Тайная жизнь Тсуруги Рена

by Pheeby



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cет малых форм - пирожки (осторожно, спойлеры к манге). AU после 216 главы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайная жизнь Тсуруги Рена

**Author's Note:**

> Создано специально на WTF 2015

блондином рен американец  
когда японец то брюнет  
найдите вы мне европейца  
чтоб были узкие глаза

заходит кёко к президенту  
а там мисс вудс лори и корн  
все в шоке кёко тоже в шоке  
о рене думают там все

сетсука дверь закрыла ванной  
не понимая что к чему  
брат каин хоть метис но как он  
вверху брюнет внизу блондин

куу хизури был обманут  
невесту куон к отцу привел  
сказал они знакомы с детства  
а он считал кёко талант

тсуруга рен кричат фанаты  
его мы любим он брюнет  
ну что ж давайте разберемся  
кто у кого теперь фанат

шатеном шо был стал блондином  
брюнет был рен сейчас блондин  
у кёко вот теперь дилемма  
пойти покраситься иль нет

пошел корн с кёко искупаться  
нырнул он в море и пропал  
могами в панике ныряет  
а он там с рыбой говорит

могами кёко вышла замуж  
причина для нее одна  
ее хоть с гримом хоть без грима  
тсуруга рен лишь узнает

на свадьбе двух звездных актеров  
поднялся кипиш где жених  
ведь объявили кёко с реном  
а тут какой-то там блондин


End file.
